Genèse
by AnonimousFishing
Summary: Niko vient de quitter Eve, celle-ci se sent mal et passe son temps à déprimer toute seule. Mais Villanelle, qui est plus qu'heureuse de la tournure des évènements, va profiter de cette occasion pour se rapprocher de l'agent secret. Amour malsain ou réelle passion, il faudra lire pour le découvrir...


Eve était allongée dans son lit, éveillée depuis maintenant presque deux heures, occupée à fixer le plafond. Son mari venait de la quitter, elle se sentait seule et l'envie d'aller travailler l'avait momentanément abandonnée. Elle avait ce sentiment étrange d'avoir changé depuis l'arrivée de Villanelle dans sa vie et en même temps, le sentiment d'être enfin presque complètement elle-même. Un coup frappé à la porte la força à se lever. Elle ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec le facteur. Il lui donna son courrier en plus d'un colis puis partit. Après avoir fermé la porte, Eve s'empressa d'ouvrir le paquet. Dedans se trouvait une bouteille de champagne avec un petit mot où il était écrit, d'une calligraphie soignée, « _Fais toi belle pour ce soir, Xoxo_ ». Un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas une écriture qu'elle connaissait, mais l'envoi de colis semblait être un hobby que seul Villanelle adulait. Vers 18h Eve était fin prête à embraser le dancefloor et à oublier ses problèmes, même juste pour une soirée. La sonnette retentit dans la maison et Eve s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Derrière la porte se trouvait Villanelle, vêtue d'une blouse en dentelle blanche rentrée dans une jupe vieux rose, avec des escarpins de la même couleur que la jupe et ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon coiffé-décoiffé avec un bandeau vieux rose pour finir la tenue.

_\- Surprise !_

Eve s'effaça pour laisser rentrer son invitée. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se retourna pour aller dans la cuisine mais Villanelle la poussa doucement contre le mur et en mettant sa main sur la joue d'Eve et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_\- Tu es magnifique ce soir…_

Avant de s'éloigner et de partir dans la cuisine. Le rythme cardiaque d'Eve qui avait déjà augmenté rien que en ayant vu Villanelle sembla s'affoler encore plus après ce contact physique qui, même s'il avait été bref, avait été également fort intense. Elle suivit tout de même son invitée dans la cuisine en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir ?_

_\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait regarder un film ensemble ? _

_\- Un film ? _

La question parût vexer un peu la tueuse, qui fit une moue blessée.

_\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème._

_\- Tu m'as dit de me faire belle._

_\- Et tu l'es ! _

Eve se rapprocha un peu de Villanelle avant de lui répondre :

_\- Je n'ai rien contre le fait de regarder un film avec toi. Vraiment pas. _

_\- Alors qu'est c-_

_\- MAIS, Niko vient juste de me quitter. Ma boss est folle et par-dessus tout, j'ai besoin de me déchainer, de boire et d'embrasser des inconnus en dansant sans me foutre du reste. _

Villanelle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de répliquer :

_\- C'est d'accord pour tout, sauf pour la partie « embrasser des inconnus ». _

_\- Quoi ? C'est ridicule._

La tueuse fit un grand sourire avant de dire, sachant déjà quelle serait la réponse :

_\- Deal ? _

_\- Deal…_

_\- Génial ! Il faut juste une voiture. Je reviens dans cinq minutes. _

Villanelle s'apprêtait déjà sûrement à aller voler le véhicule d'une pauvre petite personne ayant oublié de fermer sa voiture et se dirigea vers le couloir mais Eve lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne sorte et dit rapidement, face au regard tueur qui lui était adressé :

_\- Je vais appeler un taxi._

Elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules de la part de Villanelle, avant que celle-ci ne dégage son bras doucement et ne parte s'asseoir dans le canapé. Eve prit son téléphone avant d'aller à son tour s'asseoir dans le divan à une distance convenable de la tueuse. Après un rapide coup de téléphone pour demander à un taxi de venir les chercher, l'agent secret posa son téléphone sur la table.

_\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

Villanelle la regardait avec une intensité telle que Eve en était légèrement mal à l'aise. La blonde lui répondit après quelques secondes avec un mouvement de tête de gauche à droite pour lui signifier son refus. Elles échangèrent un long regard et Eve aurait juré avoir vu Villanelle se pencher légèrement avant que le téléphone d'Eve ne vibre et que leur attention à toutes les deux se concentre dessus. L'agent secret prit son téléphone avant de le reposer et de dire en se raclant la gorge pour casser le silence :

_\- Ce n'était qu'un message…_

Le regard de Villanelle étant toujours fixé sur son téléphone qu'elle avait reposé sur la table, Eve fronça les sourcils et chercha ce qui pouvait bien déranger la tueuse. Elle remarqua que son fond d'écran était toujours une photo d'elle avec Niko et eut un petit rire avant de commenter :

_\- Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de la changer. _

Villanelle prit le téléphone d'Eve avant de se rapprocher d'elle, limite en s'asseyant sur ses jambes tellement elle était collée à elle.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

La tueuse ouvrit l'application photo avant de répondre :

_\- Il faut remédier tout de suite à ce problème. Souris. _

Eve eut un sourire sincère, non pour la photo mais pour l'intention même si elle pensait bien que Villanelle le faisait aussi parce que ça la dérangeait de voir la photo avec Niko. Villanelle se colla à Eve pour prendre plusieurs selfies d'elles deux, arborant à chaque fois un grand sourire. Quand elles regardèrent les photos, Eve se gifla mentalement en voyant sa mine triste.

_\- Ça ne va pas, regarde ma tête on dirait que je suis en deuil._

_\- Tu es magnifique. _

_\- Non._

_\- Si !_

La tueuse souffla lourdement et Eve lui fit un sourire avant de lui demander :

_\- On en fait une dernière ?_

_\- Une dernière._

Villanelle se plaça comme auparavant mais Eve ne voulait pas voir sa mine triste à côté du visage heureux de la tueuse, elle tourna donc sa tête avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur la joue de Villanelle, qui appuya sur le bouton pour faire la photo. Eve se recula doucement après que la photo fût prise, et Villanelle tourna la tête vers elle avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Un nouvel échange de regard intense commença et Eve porta doucement sa main au visage de la tueuse, avant de lui frotter doucement la joue.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_\- Tu avais un peu de rouge à lèvres… _

Villanelle lui répondit avec un sourire avant de se pencher vers Eve. Elles avaient toutes les deux le cœur qui battait la chamade même si elles ne l'avoueraient probablement jamais. Villanelle se rapprocha encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de réellement s'embrasser, un klaxon les fit sursauter.

_\- Merde ! Taxi de malheur !_

**_Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien, premier chapitre d'un couple dont on entend pas beaucoup parler je trouve, j'espère que ça vous plaira et travaille déjà sur le prochain chapitre mais j'aimerai avoir votre avis donc n'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews (positives ou négatives) pour que je puisse améliorer l'histoire ! Bisous et à la prochaine 3_**

**_\- M_**


End file.
